marketlandfbfandomcom-20200213-history
Marketland
Marketland '''is a Facebook game with approximately five million users worldwide. It is produced by Gamegos, and was launched in August 2012. In the game, Facebook users create a virtual department store which they manage by adding new displays, decorations etc. with the help of thier "neighbours", their Facebook friends. Gameplay The objective of the game is to generate money by selling goods to customers in your department store. You grow your store by placing displays, decorations, attractions and coin-operated ("coin-op") items, which all generate money when a customer purchases or uses them. Currency There are two main forms of currency in Marketland, '''cash '''and '''coins. Coins are used to pay for shipments and purchase many items in Build mode. Coins are earned by selling products to customers, or when they utilise attractions or coin-op items. You also earn a few from completing regular tasks such as stocking displays. Cash, on the other hand, is used to finish tasks instantly and buy higher quality items (these usually earn you more luxury points) and cards. It is harder to earn, and you receive it in small amounts when you level up or you can purchase it using actual currency. Customers Customers spend money at your store, and are thus the key to its success. Each customer is named after one of your Facebook friends, and belong to a certain customer type. There are a total of twelve customer types, each with different demands and budgets. A customer's budget is how much money they can spend at a store. New customer types are unlocked when a certain amount of luxury points are amassed. Build Build '''mode allows you to place items in your store, which customers will utilise and will ultimately generate income for your store. There are four main types of items: Displays, attractions and coin-op items all generate luxury points in addition to their other functions. Details such as the price, number of luxury points added and additional information are also given. Managing your items Once you have placed your item, you will need to stock, charge and load them: *Displays are stocked by ordering shipments from a supplier. *Attractions need to be charged after a period of time (this varies). *Coin-op items need to be reloaded when they are empty. XP Points Experience (XP) Points are earned by completing many Marketland tasks. They are acquired when you, among others, stock displays, charge attractions and complete '''tasks. Tasks require you to do certain things, such as order products, complete collections or give out cards etc. They are displayed on a panel to the right of the screen. When you earn enough XP Points, you advance to the next level. Cards There are three types of cards, which are attained by performing regular activities such as stocking displays *Shopper cards are used to launch campaigns and increase a customer's budget *Quick delivery cards deliver a shipment instantly without you having to wait *Product cards insure a shipment against damage and stock a display instantly without having to order a shipment Neighbours For your store to succeed, you need a few neighbours, as they send you items that you require to complete tasks or collections. Also, you can visit your neighbours' stores (and they can visit yours) and you can send them free gifts.